Belee
Belee is a young female elephant. She meets and befriends Simba after he helps her reunite with her herd. Information Backstory Belee is an elephant who lived within or close-by the jungle during Scar's reign. It can be assumed that she will one day inherit her mother's position as leader of the herd. Before meeting Simba and his friends, she wandered off from her mother and lost her herd in the jungle. [[Hakuna Matata (magazine series)|The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series]] ''The Elephants' Graveyard'' Belee makes a startling appearance in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle home when she unexpectedly sprays Simba with a trunk full of water. After emerging from her hiding spot in the brush, she introduces herself to the cub and admits that she has lost her herd in the jungle. Moved by the young elephant's story, Simba and his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, agree to help her find her herd again. As a group, the four set out on a journey and begin to scope the jungle for Belee's herd, but come nightfall, with no news of the herd, Belee begins to despair that she will never see her family again. In an attempt to cheer her up, Pumbaa asks her about life in an elephant herd, and Belee explains the fundamentals of her everyday life. The next morning, the group stumbles upon Ashtaa and her herd. Delighted to see her mother again, Belee rushes to Ashtaa and embraces her. The lead elephant returns her daughter's embrace with much delight and, pleased with Simba and his friends for returning Belee to her, invites the trio to travel with the herd on their journey to the elephants' graveyard. When Belee is returned to the herd, there is much rejoicing, with the exception of Harak, Belee's jealous older brother, who is bitter at Belee's return and determined to regain his mother's love from her. In order to be rid of his sister, Harak plots to kill her while on the journey, after disposing of her overprotective new friends. Unaware of her brother's jealous feelings, Belee continues on the journey, amused by the antics of Pumbaa, Simba, and Timon. When the herd reaches the elephants' graveyard, Belee and her friends are sent away by Ashtaa, who wishes to aid her Aunt Darann in the process of dying. The friends decide to play hide-and-seek with Belee as the seeker, and, taking advantage of the moment, Harak enacts his plan to get rid of Belee. Simba happens to overhear the plan and is en route to warn Belee when Harak traps him in a cage of bones. Not long after this, Timon and Pumbaa stumble upon a still-trapped Simba, who warns them that Belee is in trouble. Meanwhile, Harak calls to his sister for help as he gets into position to drop a bone trap on top of her. Simba, having been freed by Timon and Pumbaa, rushes to Belee's rescue and attacks Harak. Seeing her brother in danger, Belee rushes forward to save him, but her sudden movement sends the bones rolling, and soon, she and Simba are both buried in rubble. After witnessing his sister's fall, Harak suddenly regrets ever having been jealous and wails that he will never forgive himself for feeling so bitter toward his sister. As Harak is grieving, Simba and Belee suddenly wriggle themselves out of the fallen bones, completely unharmed, and reveal that they had been hiding in a small alcove to escape the falling debris. After the incident, Ashtaa thanks Simba for saving her daughter and reprimands Harak for being so jealous of Belee. She then explains to her son that Belee gets more attention because she is younger and in need of guidance; this does not mean that she is more loved. Harak accepts his mother's words and vows to never again be jealous of his sister. No longer in disarray, the herd continues on their journey, and, along the way, Ashtaa gives birth to a son, Belee's younger brother. Not long after this, Simba and his friends return to the jungle, bidding Belee and her family farewell. Personality and traits Curious and innocent by nature, Belee's young age shines through in almost every situation. From her very first encounter with Simba, she shows considerable innocence and naiveté, being willing to trust her new friends almost immediately. Her obliviousness to the world's dangers is boundless, and her curiosity often leads her straight into the heart of danger, most notably when she loses her herd in the jungle. Despite this, Belee is not all bliss and playfulness. In times of trouble, she proves herself to be quite strong and capable, being willing to risk her life for that of her brother's, even if it means standing up to her friends. Not only is she inherently sacrificial, but she is quick to forgive, as she retains no grudges against her brother for attempting to kill her. Although she is still learning, she demonstrates a great deal of maturity that surpasses her age and stature. This easy bravery and ready forgiveness is likely due to her close ties to family, for Belee is exceptionally group-oriented and family-reliant. In times of trouble, she takes heart in talking about her herd, and even after unearthing dark secrets about her brother, her love for him is not uprooted. Thanks to Ashtaa's wise teachings and boundless love, Belee is on the path to becoming a great leader whose love for others is encouraged day-by-day. Even in the face of danger and death, she is not to be swayed in her loyalty, showing exceptional courage and kindness for one so young. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Elephants Category:Females Category:The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series Characters